Knights of RedCliff: The Series
Knights of RedCliff: The Series ''is an American CGI-animated series created by TBD based off of the official ROBLOX lore clan by Sorcus, Knights of RedCliff, and is a spin-off of ROBLOX: The Series. The series is rated TV-PG, but some episodes are TV-PG-V. It ran from August 16, 2019 to April 15, 2022. Just like the original show, this spin-off airs on Nickelodeon. Info In the year of 1543 I.R., Sir Zach Buck, Asantias Skyfire, and Sir Super, along with Sir Buck's freed young Ice Dragon pet, Icicle, go out on many adventures for RedCliff, while fighting the uprising resurrected Korbloxians. Characters * Billy West as Knight of the Order Sir Zach Buck * Jason Marsden as Knight of the Order and Firmament Commander Asantias Skyfire; Master Ranger Sir Super * Robin Atkin Downes as Elite Commander Daniel Cross * TBD as Elite Commander Sir Hippie * TBD as Legion Commander Knot Adven * Paul Ganus as Unnamed RedCliff Soldier #1 * Thor Edgell as Unnamed RedCliff Soldier #2 * TBD as Sorcus, the Wind Walker * TBD as Luke, the Aether Overseer * TBD as SolarCrane, Archmage of the Astral Isles * Rodger Bumpass as OstrichSized, Korbloxian Archlord * TBD as Legion Commander Kavin, Nephew of Sorcus * TBD as Legion Commander Rex * Michael Gough as Ghost of Elite Commander Benzo Tal'gin * TBD as Ghost of Elite Commander Rycerze * Paul Eiding as Ghost of Legion Commander Ceton Falmer * TBD as Sir Nimbus Skyfire, High Council Member of the Splintered Skies * Jess Harnell as Korblox Elite Zarkonan Zenheart * Benedict Cumberbatch as The Korbloxian Deathspeaker * Maurice LaMarche as The Aspect of Grom Hammerfist * Daniel Riordan as Crustallos, the Mega Ice Dragon * Charles Dennis as Redrune Raider; Bluesea Soarer * Tara Strong as Drak Knight Aurellia Falmer, Daughter of Ceton * Justin Roiland as Thromil, Master Wizard of the Astral Isles * TBD as Ouchi Yoshisuno, former First Courage Bearer * Kari Wahlgren as Abigail Roseheart More characters coming soon. Episodes List of Knights of RedCliff: The Series episodes Merchandise List of Knights of RedCliff: The Series Merchandise Critical Rating Many critics and fans of the game and ROBLOX: The Series gave this show very positive ratings, ranging from 85-93%. It received an 8.5/10 on IMDB, a 93 on Metacritic, and 4 out of 5 stars on Common Sense Media. TV Rating Most episodes are TV-PG for action and mild violence, while some are TV-PG-V for use of alcohol, because of mead and rum. These two alcoholic beverages were popular in medieval times and especially popular in RedCliff on ROBLOX. Most of the Revival episodes are TV-14 due to Use of Alcohol, Action, and Violence, however, some are TV-MA due to intense violence and some strong language. There is no use of strong language in Seasons 1-3, however, "hell" (which pops up in the TV-PG-V episodes and refers to the place) may be very iffy for kids. Trivia * Most of the humans/humanoids in the series are actual players, excluding the random knights, the Korbloxian Deathspeaker, Aurellia Falmer, Thromil, and Abigail Roseheart. Sir Buck being MuleDeerBuck (me), Sir Super being supersainjason05, and Asantias Skyfire being Prisrae. * The voice actor of Crustallos is the same person who voiced Alduin in ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * You can join the official Knights of RedCliff on ROBLOX and call yourself a Knight today! https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=271454 Gallery Redcliffserieslogo.png|A teaser made back in early 2019. Category:ROBLOX Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:Medieval Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:CGI-animated Category:TV-PG Category:TV-PG-V Category:2019 Category:Spin-Offs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Comedy Category:2022 Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas